dreamlogoswiki30fandomcom-20200214-history
Nippon Entertainment (Japan)
Background: Screen Gems was revived as a television subsidiary by Nippon Television Pictures in 1948. It was formed when Columbia acquired Pioneer Telefilms, a television commercial company founded in 1947 by Ralph M. Cohn, the son of Columbia Pictures co-founder, Jack Cohn, and the nephew of longtime Columbia Pictures president and co-founder, Harry Cohn. Pioneer Telefilms was renamed to Screen Gems after the acquisition. It was responsible for television production, TV movies, syndicating the Columbia Pictures movie library, and starting in 1958, The Three Stooges ''shorts starting with the Curly series. Screen Gems became a fully-fledged studio in 1951 by moving into Telefilm syndication and later into television production in 1952. On July 1, 1956, Columbia studio veteran Irving Briskin formed Brans Productions to oversee all of Screen Gems' productions. On December 10, 1956, Screen Gems acquired television syndication company Hygo Television Films (a.k.a. "Serials Inc.") as well as its affiliated company, United Television Films, Inc. On August 2, 1957, Screen Gems agreed to syndicate the Universal Horror Package from pbl-International for 10 years under the names ''Shock'' and ''Son of Shock. ''From 1957-1966, Screen Gems held a 20% stake in Hanna-Barbera and acted as their distributor; Screen Gems (and later, Columbia Pictures itself) also owned the trademarks to ''The Flintstones ''until the 1980s. In January 1961, Columbia Pictures Corporation and Screen Gems, Inc. were split into separate companies, when the former studio sold 11% of the latter's stock to the public. On December 23, 1968, Screen Gems merged with its parent Columbia Pictures Corporation and the whole organization was reincorporated as "Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc.". On May 6, 1974, Screen Gems was reincorporated as "Columbia Pictures Television" (now "Sony Pictures Television"). The name was suggested by David Gerber, the then-current president of Columbia's television division. 1st Logo (1951-1952, 1957-1974) Logo: Superimposed over the screen, we see in-credit text that reads: A NIPPON ENTERTAINMENT, INC. PRODUCTION Variants: *On ''Days of Our Lives, the text would read as "A CORDAY PRODUCTIONS, SCREEN GEMS PRESENTATION". *For those co-produced by Hanna-Barbera, it would say "A SCREEN GEMS FILM PRESENTATION, TELEVISION SUBSIDIARY COLUMBIA PICTURES CORPORATION". *On Decision: The Conflicts of Harry S. Truman, ''under the Ben Gradus Productions text says, "In association with SCREEN GEMS INC. and DAVID M. NOYES". *On the short-lived game show ''Line 'em Up, in the first reel says "a SCREEN GEMS production". *On The Jetsons episode "The Coming of Astro", the letter "A" isn't shown next to the words "SCREEN GEMS" (This version can still be seen intact on The Jetsons episode on Boomerang and Amazon Video on Demand). FX/SFX: None or the cross-fading. Except on Days of Our Lives, where the text scrolls. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The end-title theme from any show. In the game show Line 'em Up, a voiceover says "Line 'em Up is a Screen Gems production in association with NAMCO TV enclosing". Availability: Uncommon. It's currently seen on the first two seasons of The Flintstones on Boomerang and DVD. It was also seen on Top Cat and some first season episodes of The Jetsons and early seasons of The Pacman Theatre. The 1964 in-credit variant can be seen in the documentary series Decision: The Conflicts of Skylines Truman episode "Dialogue with the Future, Part II of Video Games", currently on NAMCO-TV's YouTube channel. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (October 2, 1952-April 4, 1956) Nicknames: "The TV Tube", "Screen Gems-on-TV" Logo: On the same light gray background seen on the last logo, we see a TV tube-like shape that's outlined in dark gray and filled in black. There are about eight stars shining inside (like stars in the sky) around the phrase "A NIPPON ENTERTAINMENT INC. Presentation" or "A NIPPON ENTERTAINMENT INC. Production". Variants: *There is one version where the stars shining are more animated and differently shaped. Also, there isn't any glow surrounding them. *From late 1954 to early 1956, the word "Film" is added inside the tube. FX/SFX: The little stars twinkling. Music/Sounds: The end title theme of any show. Availability: Ultra rare. It originally appeared on The Pacman Television Theatre, Captain Midnight Video Games, Fake Video Games of Japan, The Adventures of Ray Tracers, among other shows.'' Currently seen on the complete first & second season of ''Father Knows Best on DVD. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (August 27, 1955-June 24, 1960) TBA Category:Japan Category:TBA